In the elevator
by fenkata1
Summary: My first M story. Sakura and Gaara in the elevator,what more can I say? RxR pls


_My first M fanfic ever! I don't own Naruto ( duh!) RxR pls! Sorry for bad sp!_

"Wait! Please hold!" The running pink haired girl yelled. Luckily, man in the elevator had patience and waited for her.

"Made it!" She whispered the second she got in "Thank you. Eighth floor, please. "

The man next to her just replied with a "Hn" and clicked the button.

After catching her breath she took a glimpse at him. He was pale and had red hair. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans. He also had black circles around his eyes and some kind of tattoo on his forehead. She took another look, trying to read what it said when suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights went off. By a reflex, she let out a scream.

"Quiet down, please." She heard his voice in the dark "The power went off that's all."

"We…we are trapped?" she was freaking out.

"Hn."

"No way!" She screamed on top of her lungs and punched the door with all her strength. He was so shocked by her sudden outburst he couldn't even speak. Her punches at the door didn't stop. She was trying her best to open it or break it in pieces. The whole elevator was shaking. Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I'm sure they will get us out soon. The elevator might fall if you continue." He knew it wouldn't fall but she was pissing him off.

"But…" she sank to her knees "I'll never make it to the interview now."

He sat down somewhere next to her.

"You're here for a job?"

"Yeah…I was already late for my interview and now…" She sighed heavily and leaned against one of the walls "My name is Sakura by the way."

"Gaara."

"Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand if I could see it."

"Hn."

They stayed quiet for a while.

"Why do you need this job, Sakura?"

"I just moved to Suna. I don't have enough money to pay my rent or buy food. Even the weather is against me in this town. I can't live in this heat."

"You better get used to it. It's always hot here."

"…"

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Do you have a cell?"

"No."

"Damn."

"…"

"Isn't there an emergency button or something?"

"Doesn't work."

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think we are going to die here?"

" Don't be stupid. You're overreacting.

"But we've been in here for an hour…Soon the oxygen will be over… and this heat …I can't take it!"

He felt her hit the floor suddenly.

"Sakura? Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

It was still dark in the elevator. She could barely make out his shadow. Suddenly, she realized something.

"Where is my shirt? And my bra?"

"You fainted and couldn't breathe. Sorry."

"You! You pervert! HELP! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

She started screaming on top of her lungs while hitting the floor and the walls.

"Just relax, I-"

"Stay away from me! Pervert!"

She started throwing punches at the air hoping one could hit him.

"Please…I didn't do anything."

Even though his voice was the same, she felt some kind of sadness in it. She stopped yelling and just sat in the corner covering her chest with her hands. She didn't really want to talk to him but the awkwardness was killing her.

"So…what are _you_ doing here? "

"I work here."

"Are you from Suna? You look pretty pale…"

"Yeah, I don't go out much. When I was young my dad…"

And he started telling her about his life. Gaara didn't really have the easy life. Turns out he had spent most of his time in solitude. She also shared some details about herself. It turned out they had a friend in common, Naruto. Sakura relaxed a bit knowing that. If Naruto was his friend, there was no way this guy was bad.

After another hour, the boredom really hit her.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Have you played truth or dare?"

"No."

"Want to play?"

"How do you play it?"

"Well you choose truth or dare. If you choose "truth", I ask you a question and you must answer honestly but if you choose "dare", you will have to do something I say. After that I choose truth or dare and so."

"Hn."

"So truth or dare?"

" Truth."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Ok. I choose truth as well."

"How old are _you_?"

"17."

Their game continued for a while. The questions were random but kept on getting more and more personal.

"Have you ever kissed?"

"…no…"

"Really? Me neither. Anyway I choose truth."

"Have you ever been in love, Sakura?"

"I…I thought so. He was… a jerk."

"I'm sorry."

" I'm sure he didn't deserve me but…"

Silence fell upon them.

"Dare."

"What?"

"I choose dare."

"I haven't really dared you anything so far. Let's see…"

"Gaara?"

"Yea?"

"I got it. Can you see me?"

"No."

"Good. Then, just stay still."

Before he could say anything he felt her lean into him, pressing her lips against his. It was soft, gentle and it only lasted a second but he felt fire in his body. As she pulled away she tried looking in his eyes. And they saw each other. In the dark everything else had no meaning anymore, it was just them. The feeling they both had at that moment began sinking in. This is what they wanted all along.

Gaara's lips met hers again, this time longer. He sucked on her lower lip and but it gently, after which she licked his with her tongue. He wasn't sure what she wanted but opened his lips a little, by a reflex, and her tongue met his. He tasted incredible, close to the freshness of the grass after rain and a sweet spice which name she couldn't remember. Gaara, on another hand was lost in a combination of vanilla and strawberries. He wanted to taste more but didn't know what to do. He tried his best to copy her movements. It was a little sloppy at first, but they got the hang of it.

When they stopped to catch their breath, she moved closer and sat in his lap, forgetting all about the heat. She put her hands on his neck and kissed him again. She wanted his tongue in her mouth as well but he would not even stick it out. Maybe he liked being dominated.

'_Let's see now…'_

After which she pressed him hard against the wall and made a trail of kisses from his lips to him neck. He moved his head giving her access.

'_I think we got it right'_

She kissed his ear, making him shiver and then bit his earlobe. He almost let out a moan but held it in his throat. Unfortunately for him, she felt what he was doing. Now it was a challenge. She had to make him moan no matter what.

She moved her lips lower kissing every inch of his skin that she could reach. His taste was addictive. She let her lips rest on the spot where his neck met his shoulder, feeling his pulse, and bit hard. He finally let out the sand she wanted and it was amazing. She started unbuttoning his shirt when she felt his hands on her hips. His fingers were gently squeezing her skin.

She had not put her shirt back on earlier but she had her bra. They kissed again and he reached to open it again. He really didn't touch her before even though he wanted to, but now she was not going to get away. His second hand traveled to her skirt and tried to remove it.

The heat between them was building up, kisses growing more feverish. They were both naked soon and she was kissing his chest. He was very sensitive to touch. Sakura kissed his nipples, his abs, she was going lower and just before she took him in her mouth, he stopped her. Gaara got on his feet, pulling her with him and pressed her with her back to the wall. He took one of her nipples in his mouth while rubbing the other one with his fingers. He moved his lips higher leaving bite marks all over her chest and neck and kissed her. Her fingers were in his hair while his were all over her body. She had one leg around his hips moving his body closer to hers, crashing them together.

"I've never done this before" he groaned between kisses.

"Me neither"

When she bit his lower lip again, he lost It and turned her around. He entered her from behind with one fast movement but didn't move after that. Her body stiffened like a board from the pain while he was trying to take in the pleasure.

"Are…you ok?" he asked

"Mhmm…"

She was gritting her teeth trying her hardest not to cry. The pain lessened a little but she felt full. She had never felt so stretched.

He pulled out a little and then thrust back in. He shivered. This sensation was something completely different. He started moving more, his movement clumsy but still making them feel good. Sakura felt that her thoughts were getting more and more blurred and distant with every thrust. The strange feeling in her belly was increasing. At some point she just gave up and stopped trying to collect her thoughts.

There were only the emotions now, the sensations and feelings. It was like a different world. She could only concentrate on his in her.

He suddenly put his hand above her head, supporting himself. He hugged her with the other, keeping her close to him, and started kissing the back of her neck. Sakura felt electricity running through her spine and the sensation came too much. She finished screaming his name. However, he wasn't done.

Gaara grabbed her, turned her around and set her on the ground. He was now on top of her missionary, his speed double. She was still sensitive from her climax and this was driving her insane. Sakura felt him become even bigger inside of her and knew he was close.

He kissed her hard and spilled all his semen inside on her. The warmth was too much. It was the most incredible feeling and drove her off the edge one more time.

In that same minute, the lights turned on again. She saw him; his face, with a light smile, his eyes and his tattoo.

'_So it's love ha?' _

That was her last thought before she blacked out.

Sakura woke up on a couch, covered with a white shirt and a bottle of water next to her. She sat up and looked around. It looked like she was in an office. She also saw a man in a suit looking out the window.

'_I'm naked? What have I…wait…'_

"Gaara?"

"Took you long enough."

The man turned around smiling. Gaara was in a suit.

"What? How?"

"I told you I work here. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok but… oh my god… They found us and I was…?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh god!" she hid her face with her hands "I'm a disaster!"

"Hn." He smiled a little.

"But, Gaara how come you-"

"You see, Sakura, I inherited this company from my father. I was supposed to interview the girl today but she couldn't show up…"he faked a sad voice as he was getting closer to her "Maybe I could give her a second chance."

And smiling with his warmest smile, he kissed her.

_So that's it. Cheezy…Hope you liked it though! Don't flame please__!_


End file.
